


Let me know (I'll listen)

by alijan



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Caring Jonas, Even being a dork about Gabrielle, From Jonas' eyes, Isak and Even adore one another, Jonas and Isak Friendship, Jonas' view on Even, M/M, Magnus the Evak shipper, Post S3, Skam S3, Supportive Boy Squad, The Boy Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alijan/pseuds/alijan
Summary: "The first time Jonas sees Even, he is sporting his own snapback that Isak has stolen and which also surprisingly fails to ruin the guy's gelled hairstyle as he takes it off. The third year walks up to their group with sure confidence, his eyes trained only on Isak."Or, the third season's (and later) events, Isak's struggle and Even himself from Jonas' eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about Jonas for so long and I just needed to write his take and views on Isak and Even, because I just find him to be such a captivating character! ALSO, THIS WILL BE A TWO PART FIC. The second chapter will focus on Jonas' and the boys' reaction to Isak and Even as a couple for the most part and will be my take on Post-S3 Evak.

The first time Jonas sees Even, he is sporting his own snapback that Isak has stolen and which also surprisingly fails to ruin the guy's gelled hairstyle as he takes it off. The third year (Jonas presumes) walks up to their group with sure confidence, his eyes trained only on Isak. 

 

He returns it to his best friend, claiming he had left it in the cafeteria on Friday, before the Emma party that never happened.

 

And that is the moment when Jonas starts to let himself speculate. Of course, it's not like he never had any questions regarding his best friend's life before. But not like this.

 

Well, not really.

 

Isak never lets off the fact that he might be unhappy or discontent with life. And that would be enough if not for the fact that Isak is just simply like _that_ ; he does not let off _anything_ about his life anymore. Well, nothing that is serious or would seem like a subject that matters; a kind of thing you would tell your best friend about.

 

But Jonas doesn't push it. He sometimes wonders if he should, though. 

 

But now? Isak is sharp edges and harsh tongue, trying to prove things that shouldn't even matter. He is annoyed expressions with the guys and then frozen nervousness in the presence of _some revue nerd from Vilde's group._

 

And Jonas knows something is not right at this moment.

 

Even when Jonas clearly remembers that there is no way Isak could have left the snapback at the cafeteria. When he _knows_ that they left school and Isak was wearing it. Even if he may speculate that the reason he bailed on Emma's party maybe-possibly has nothing to do with his mom, Jonas doesn't push it.

 

Because he knows Isak's not there to welcome Jonas' concerned questions. Not yet, at least.

 

* * *

 

 

Mahdi and Magnus, while not knowing Isak as much as Jonas does, sometimes ask him why he isn't hanging out with them all that much.

 

"Man, if it's because of the weed or something he imagines I'd be pissed at, it's all good," Mahdi states, "Hell, he returned it, already. Not like I would be mad about something like that, though." he scoffs but Jonas senses the concern.

 

"Nah, man, I think he's just busy with his family and all. Long story, bro." Jonas answers because he feels it's not his right to speculate about something that gnaws at his mind lately.

 

Mahdi nods but Jonas doesn't really know if he believes him.

 

"Everything's okay with him, though?" Magnus pipes up and this is one of the moments when Jonas remembers why he likes him.

 

"Yeah, I think so."  _I hope so,_ he almost says. And just like that, Mahdi starts off about Magnus' upcoming party and the subject of Isak is closed.

 

* * *

 

 _Bang_.

 

That's the second time Jonas sees _the tall guy_. And he's talking to Isak. And he's punching at Isak's forsaken locker that Isak still hadn't managed to fix before he walks away. And, okay, Jonas has to give him that, the guy appears smooth and suave if his hairstyle and clothes are anything to go by.

 

But still, Jonas catches it.

 

"We'll do the pregame together, then?" the third year asks while Isak nods eagerly. And that is all he hears. He quickly wonders if Isak will invite him and the guys, too. Because how can a group of teenage boys turn down an evening of drinking and chilling?

 

 _Probably those, who have something else on their minds._ Jonas' mind suggests when he finally looks up to greet Isak.

 

And Jonas' presumptions are correct; Isak doesn't mention the pre-party or the other guy in whose presence Isak apparently seems to lose the power to speak.

 

Isak tends to not talk about the things that either really bother or are really important to him, lately.

 

Jonas leaves it be.

 

Instead, he brings up Magnus' birthday party and they dissolve themselves into talks of their friend's BDSM dreams. Isak smiles and laughs, and promises that he'll be there for Magnus, and at the moment, Jonas laughs with him.

 

* * *

 

 

Isak doesn't come. In fact, he doesn't even answer either of their texts or Jonas' calls.

 

And a part of Jonas' wants to be pissed. Mahdi and Magnus both are. Well, at least Mahdi more than Magnus. The latter one seems just plain disappointed. That is until there are girls to pick up and a cake to eat. Because yes, Magnus is a kid who said he needs cake on his birthday which prompted to the guys buying a huge ass cake to eat before the party.

 

"I don't get what his problem is, really," Mahdi questions when his anger had lessened. "He could at least write back."

 

"Yeah" Jonas doesn't know what else to say. 

 

The thing is, Jonas isn't pissed at Isak. Truthfully, he's just concerned.

 

And when they finally see him on Monday, Jonas can't say he's actually surprised when Isak throws them a 'family gathering' card. And it is becoming a bit frustrating but yet again, he stays silent, only exchanging looks with Mahdi and Magnus, who obviously don't believe him in the slightest.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus: Pre-game with me me me me me me me

 

Jonas: Are you alone?

 

Mahdi: Fix a party?

 

Magnus: Party is stress

 

Mahdi: What's happening then?

 

Jonas: We'll find something. I am pumped.

 

Magnus: Let's go then!

 

Jonas: Issy K?

 

Isak: I'll fix booze.

* * *

 

 

Isak is there, he is having pre-drinks with them and Jonas wants to be excited by the situation but he can't. Because Isak? Well, Isak is not even coated in what he would call the usual Isak bitchiness.

 

Quite frankly, the guy is legitimately moping while he's sadly nursing his beer.

 

His friend is not even throwing jabs at Magnus for his sexcapades story in the toilet.

 

And Jonas has to almost physically restrain himself from asking something he might regret in front of their friends.

 

The guy's whose name Jonas still hasn't learned pops briefly into his head as he looks at Isak but he ultimately sighs and turns his attention to Magnus, who is talking to someone on the phone excitedly.

 

When they find out the party happening at Emma's, Magnus and Mahdi start drilling Isak to get them in and Jonas participates a little until he sees the clear irritation and tiredness on Isak's face. For a moment it looks like he will definitely punch either one of them in the face.

 

Later in the evening, Jonas will regret not diffusing the situation by offering to do something else instead of going to the party.

 

* * *

 

 

Isak is the only one who enters the house, some unknown force driving him in out of the sudden and Jonas is amazed by the change of Isak's motivation.

 

It doesn't take long for Isak to come out of the crowded place, looking dejected and something else Jonas can't place right now.

 

Whatever it is, he hopes never to see that on Isak's face again.

 

Mahdi chimes in, mocking Isak's overused excuse of not dealing with things and Jonas understands Mahdi's frustration, he does, but right now, he just _knows_ this is not what Isak should hear. Not when he's looking like there's nothing that could ease the anger and sadness- the emotions Isak is finally wearing openly on his face.

 

"What the fuck is up with you?" Jonas demands but not angrily, after Isak lunges at Mahdi. "What's happening with you?" Jonas feels beat.

 

He recognizes the hopelessness inside himself because he doesn't understand and he wants to- hell, does he so desperately want to understand what's going on in Isak's head.

 

But Isak only looks at him almost brokenly before storming off.

 

* * *

 

 

Isak doesn't show up to school for the following week. 

 

He doesn's contact any of them and Jonas doesn't know which frustrates him more, that or the fact that Jonas has to force himself not to at least text him.

 

The first few days, Mahdi and Magnus don't really talk about Isak's blow up or about Isak himself, for that matter. By Thursday, though, they seem a bit concerned as they ask if Isak's ill or something. Jonas shrugs, muttering 'I dunno, man' and flinches internally.

 

There were times when Jonas knew mostly everything about Isak. His and Isak's friendship has always been the most stable one in his life. _If something was bothering you, you go talk to Isak._ That's how it used to be. Even if their talks sometimes consisted of mere nodding and grumping, and the same-old 'that sucks, bro', 'hope it works out', there was still the fact that they were there for each other. They knew when the other wanted to talk and always gave the subtle, concerned glance for 'I'm here for you, bro' without having to speak the words.

 

And now, Jonas cannot feel shittier for not being able to help his friend with whatever Jonas has suspected was going on. Despite the evidence that Isak is probably not ready to speak to anyone right now, Jonas can't help but feel helpless.

 

He sees _the guy_ in the hallways a few times and gets the sudden urge to go up to him and say something - _anything_ \- that would ease the hopelessness he's feeling.

 

One time, the tall guy catches his scornful look and quickly lowers his eyes as if guessing what Jonas is thinking. For a quick moment, Jonas feels stupid for jumping to some weird conclusions in his head. Everything might not even look like Jonas' overactive imagination suggests.

 

He shakes his head and turns his attention to Mahdi and Magnus' banter about Snoop Dogg's name changing and tells himself to _wait_.

 

* * *

 

 

If he thought he couldn't feel more disheartened about the matter, well, surprise to him (!) when he finally sees Isak on the following Monday, looking like he hadn't even slept the past week, despite the fact that he didn't have school.

 

"Is Mahdi still mad at me?" Jonas wants to shake Isak.

 

He looks genuinely surprised when Jonas assures him that no, they are not, and his heart clenches a little when he realizes that Isak feels like he doesn't deserve to talk to them.

 

Jonas wants to bring up anything that would open the gates to the repressed conversation a little bit but Isak's excuses are generic.

 

"But let me now if you want to talk about it." he decides to put it out there. He looks at him pointedly, hoping it will finally plant the idea that yes, he will be there to talk when he's ready.

 

That's the least Jonas can do.

 

* * *

 

When Isak texts him on Thursday asking what's he doing, Jonas feels relief. He sighs and promises him they'll talk later.

 

* * *

 

 

On Friday, Isak is ready.

 

"You know that thing about me feeling weird lately?"

 

"Mhm?" Jonas mumbles through the kebab and tries to lower his curiousness.

 

"It's because of the person I like." he admits and Jonas smiles internally.

 

"That, uh, Emma?" 

 

"No, not Emma." Isak seems to forget who Emma is for a moment and Jonas' suspicions of Isak's disinterest of the first-year girl are confirmed. He encourages him to guess and Jonas' mind starts to swim through the list of girls he knows in spite of the fact that he has a very different suggestion on the tip of his tongue. 

 

"Is it Vilde?" he asks seriously and almost bursts out laughing at Isak's expression. He's sputtering at the ridiculousness at the prospect that is _Isak and Vilde_ and Jonas can admit, yes, it is a funnily weird concept. 

 

"I'll give you a hint." 

 

"A hint?"

 

"It's not a girl." he admits finally and Jonas feels proud. Hell knows how hard it was to announce that. It's safe to say, he was expecting this so there isn't any surprise there on his face. He thinks it's for the better, for Isak's nerves, at least.

 

"Is it me?" he offers, mostly as a passing thought. Isak starts sputtering again and Jonas jokingly takes offense to that.

 

It's nice to see him smiling.

 

"Is it the guy from VIlde's revue group?" he asks, looking carefully but curiously at him.

 

"Yeah."

 

 _Hmm._ _Observation skills on point, Jonas._

 

 _Even_. He finally finds out his name. And now he can add a _possible player and a douchebag_ to a list after Isak tells about his girlfriend.

 

Though, when he sees the drawing _this Even_ drew for his best friend and Isak's fond smile, he can't help but wish for this to work out.

 

* * *

 

 

After that, Jonas is glad he never pushed him. Isak seems relieved. Not completely, surely, but he's almost there.

 

Telling Magnus and Mahdi seems easier than Isak expected, apparently. But Jonas isn't surprised.

 

While Magnus appears to be ignorant most of the time, he's not shallow or ill-meaning in any way. Mahdi is unsurprisingly cool and calm about the situation and Jonas wants to clap his friend on the back right there, right now.

 

"I'm not gay! Well, maybe I'm a little gay."

 

They're happy for Isak.

 

* * *

 

 

The things go for the better and they arrange a pre-party at Isak's while his flatmates are out.

 

Isak doesn't participate yet as much, but at least there's no true sadness or anger behind his eyes like the last time.

 

"Anything new about that guy Even?" he questions because he can.

 

"No, he sent me a drawing, though." And Jonas is back to square one. _Is he a player? With some old-fashioned drawings and shit?_

 

He tells Isak that; stop being easy. Give him a taste of his own medicine.

 

Jonas was never more glad for his social skills than he is now when he has to help his friend with some guy he's crushing on, apparently.

 

His opinion on _this Even_ guys turns for the better when _he_ actually texts back.

 

"Write 'chilling at home'." he practically demands while Mahdi nods in approval and Isak scrambles to form the message.

 

"Chilling at home, smiley?" he asks all innocent-like and Jonas would be taken aback by this side of Isak if he weren't so offended by the suggestion.  

 

_Smiley? What the fuck, Isak? You don't even fucking use smileys._

 

"No. 'Chilling at home', no feelings. Straight up." he explains, almost disappointed by his friend's weak game, and Isak hastily continues to type.

 

"He's gonna call." Jonas exclaims because he knows. He believes it. The signs are there.

 

He doesn't call and Jonas' impression on Even turns for the worse.

 

That is, until not five minutes later, this same Even is at Isak's door, ringing it.

 

_Did he fucking run here?_

 

He can't help but let his excitement show. The guy fucking got an ultimatum and he didn't call - he actually fucking ran at Isak's door.

 

Jonas' opinion returns to good grounds again and he feels like his impression on the guy is linked to Isak's feelings somehow.

 

_Man, this guy is a hurricane, what the fuck._

 

 

Magnus starts yelling that they're going to meet Even before Isak nervously tries to kick them out.

 

Jonas finds this revelation of how Isak could be like about someone he has feelings for, almost mesmerizing.

 

Actually, he's just really really happy for him. 

 

This is Isak. The real Isak.

 

After that, both him and Mahdi have to constrain Magnus from sending Isak embarrassing messages in the group chat. Magnus simply pouts and ultimately agrees.

 

* * *

 

 

Isak doesn't write him the other day but Jonas is convinced that his friend is okay. He believes Isak would be more open about his problems now so he lets it be.

 

When he sees Isak's new post on Instagram he smiles. Smiles quite widely.

 

Even is on Isak's bed, playing FIFA. It's a simple yet obvious message.

 

_Add a comment..._

_**Jonas9000** cute though_

 

* * *

 

 

He meets up with the guys for kebabs for the evening that Sunday.

 

There's a moment when he wonders if he should ask Isak, too and maybe if he could bring Even, also, but quickly decides against it. His friend probably needs his time with his boyfriend? Jonas supposes and shakes his head at the quick turn of events.

 

"Guys, we're, like, the world's best anti-cockblockers" Magnus has a revelation and Jonas groans. Mahdi simply shakes his head in amusement.

 

"Magnus..."

 

"No, but seriously, like, we went away right after he told us, no protests and-"

 

"No protests? Dude, you nagged him to meet the guy while he was finally working things out." Mahdi interjects and Jonas scoffs in agreement.

 

"Anyways, and now? We're not cockblocking them, either."

 

"Dude, you don't even know if they're doing it now." Mahdi once again scolds the now sputtering Magnus.

 

"Guys, can we not, like, talk about that now?" Jonas chuckles, feeling slightly uncomfortable on Isak's behalf.

 

"Yeah, I agree." Mahdi sips at his coke. "The pic was cute, though." he admits and who can blame them for talking about this? Their grumpiest friend somehow managed to bag an older hot guy now. Magnus nods eagerly at the comment, 

 

"Yeah," he admits, red onions hanging from his mouth as he stuffs his face with the kebab. "I'm sorry, though for asking this but I'm like, curious and whatever and Isak wouldn't give me an answer anyways," he starts off and Jonas knows he's going to be sighing in the next twenty seconds. "Like, how do both of them have sex? Like who does what-"

 

"Jesus Christ, Magnus, how do we know?"

 

"Magnus, you're such an idiot."

 

* * *

 

 

Isak is okay the following week. Actually, he's more than okay. 

 

Isak is actually glowing if Jonas might say.

 

He also feels a tug at his heart that scolds him for not noticing his friend's unhappiness earlier but he steps on it, for now.

 

"Come on, Isak. Can't someone else take notes for you?" Magnus nags for Isak to come for pizza but if one thing that's not changed, it's Isak's stubbornness. "You can study for the test at home."

 

"No, I can't do that. You learn more by attending lectures. Research shows that." Jonas almost can't believe he's hearing this but he's laughing, nonetheless before he notices Isak's expression change to a mix of nervousness and fondness? 

 

That is when Jonas finally gets to meet the guy that's been putting the smile on his friend's face and his expression turns into one of judgy seriousness. 

 

He knows he's being ridiculous when he tries to catch Even's gaze with an assessing look. He feels even more ridiculous when he realizes that Even barely looks at him. In fact, he barely looks at anyone else that isn't Isak.

 

He's actually looking at Isak with a cross of adoration and obvious, in-your-face eye-fucking. He didn't even know if that was possible.

 

Magnus starts to tease Isak, a thing he probably doesn't even realize he's doing, spilling every detail from Friday's night to Even. Jonas would feel bad for Isak, he really would, but seeing Isak actually looking at the ground, hiding his - _is that a  fucking blush?_ from Even is all too amusing to him.

 

"-but then it didn't happen because you wanted to hang out with him." Magnus points at Even as Isak looks at the ground again.

 

"Yeah, but I think it was for the best that you guys weren't there." Even drops the bomb smoothly, looking at Isak expectantly while Jonas finds himself in disbelief. He quickly throws a glance at Isak, who lifts his head up with a downright _are you serious?_ expression on his face. 

 

But then Even smiles and Jonas has to find words to describe the way the guy's eyes crinkle when he notices Isak's shocked expression as if Isak's is the only reaction that matters.

 

It is for Even, Jonas realizes.

 

The way the taller guy's smiling eyes stay on Isak as the other blushes - _Jesus, he actually blushes_ \- under the attention is what pushes Jonas over the edge.

 

He believes it. Even's feelings are as real as his adoring eyes and wide smile suggest. 

 

This guy definitely isn't a player and one simple look is all it takes for Jonas to like Even.

 

At least more than he did before. 

 

Even Magnus feels the need to leave them alone and actually is the one to motivate them to go for pizza quicker. Jonas almost feels proud of being his friend.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Jonas opens Isak's Instagram story and sees what he recognizes as a view seen from the Radisson Blu hotel. The other one is Isak smiling and Even laughing, his eyes barely visible from the happiness Jonas can feel through the screen.

 

And okay, Jonas can admit, if the guy does _this_ for his best friend and actually makes him smile in _that_ way, Jonas can get on board of truly and fully liking Even train.

 

Plus, with that hotel?

 

_The dude's got game._

* * *

 

 

Even is bipolar. 

 

Jonas never actually dealt or even heard all that much about mental illnesses but from Magnus' stories of his mom, he catches some of the basics.

 

The day he finds out about Even's illness is also the day he feels the proudest he's ever been of Magnus. 

 

"She's not crazy, she's bipolar." Magnus explains, talking about his mom, looking seriously at Isak and his best friend starts running thoughts over his head.

 

"How about asking Even what he feels? He's not brain-dead." Isak looks almost apologetic but Jonas knows that he has to hear this.

 

He feels bad for his friend, he really does. Isak thinking that Even's feelings aren't real breaks his heart, Jonas suspects but he can't imagine what Even is thinking or feeling like right now. 

 

From what he gathered, Even was hiding this because he was afraid of Isak leaving, presumably. Isak and Even's history turns out to be more complicated and Jonas senses a new-found respect for the older guy when he realizes what a leap of faith the other has taken. A guy ending his four-year-old relationship for a boy he met a few weeks ago, leaving his safe place for someone he a tually desires, knowing it could crash and burn?

 

If Isak is not going to go talk to the guy, which was highly unlikely, then Jonas knows he'll make him.

 

Though, seems like Magnus' words do the trick. Isak looks determined right now.

 

"You actually pretty cool, Mags." Jonas smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

The following week, Isak and Even become official.

 

Well, if the Instagram photo of Even kissing Isak's cheek is anything to go by.

 

Even wasn't in school for a couple of days and from what Jonas managed to hear from Eva, he was living at Isak's for a bit, while his friend ordered his roommates to check up on his boyfriend. _Jesus, boyfriend._ Jonas still feels amazed by the prospect.

 

"Noora told me Isak is literally becoming so caring and soft and mush with him! I wish I could witness that." Eva tells him after she launches into a monolog of how she couldn't believe that Isak actually had a boyfriend, and Jonas had to agree. It _was_ an interesting side of his friend to witness.

 

Jonas actually has to reflect on how things have managed to change in a course of few months and he knows it wasn't his battle to go through but he can't stop himself from feeling relieved and excited for Isak. He seems so mature and unbelievably committed to Even that Jonas gets reminded of what love is capable of. And he knows. He knows that what he sees in Isak's eyes when he talks about Even is that particular emotion.

 

"Eskild tells that he adoooores Isak. And even Noora says he's not exaggerating!" she pipes up again excitedly and he smiles at her fondly being reminded of Isak and Eva's friendship and how she genuinely looks happy for him.

 

"Well, he deserves it." he answers honestly and Eva nods, appearing thoughtful. 

 

* * *

 

 

The repressed smiles, the obvious checking out of one another, the actual not being able to take eyes of each other thing?

 

It's all there. And Jonas notices every detail that evening. He knows he shouldn't keep looking at them or he might become Magnus.

 

A guy, who uses Evak as an actual term, that is. 

 

He even notices the eyebrow raise Even does at Isak when he points at the mistletoe and that's when Jonas has to look down.

 

But the thing is, Jonas needs to drink in the happy Isak that's been missing for so long. The repressed Isak that believed his friends wouldn't accept him, the one that would rather drown himself in the fakeness and hide behind others' expectations wasn't there. Here was open-grins and laughter, and coy smiles at his boyfriend Isak. A content, mature Isak. And Jonas feels joy and slight guilt once again as he looks at him.

 

"You know you wouldn't have been able to help him earlier?" Mahdi's voice interrupts his thoughts and Jonas turns to face him. Sometimes he still wonders what a mystery his other friend is. "He had to realize it on his own, you know?"

 

"Yeah." Jonas answers after a moment of silence. "At least he's happy now." Mahdi hums in agreement.

 

They sip on their beer, chatting about Chris that is surprisingly at the party, too, when the booming voice of Even interrupts them.

 

"Come on, Isak." he actually stresses out the _o's._ "It's our song." Mahdi snorts and Jonas recognizes the notes of some Gabrielle's pop song in the background.

 

"I'm going to break up with you." Isak exclaims with a serious face and the only reason Mahdi and Jonas hear it is because they're standing a few feet away.

 

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." Even sighs dramatically and wraps his arms around Isak's waist from behind, trying to move him to the rhythm while their friend is obviously trying to fight a smile.

 

Mahdi turns back to him and nods his head sideways. "You know we'll be the three third wheels from now on, right?"

 

Jonas chuckles and briefly turns his attention back to a now carefree, grinning Isak, who is absolutely failing at escaping his boyfriend's arms. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he shakes his head in amusement. "It's worth it, though." he finishes as Isak's bubbled up laughter escapes and fills the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed it, guys! Gotta say, I love Jonas' perspective. Soooo... tell me what you thought about it, I really appreciate your comments and also! give me prompts if you want to see a particular situation with the boy-squad and Evak. I already have so many things I want to say about them! Ah, where's the damn trailer...


End file.
